Enredos
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Alice, Rosalie y Bella siempre han sido mejores amigas. Rosalie tiene un nuevo novio, ¿qué implicará eso para Bella y Alice? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Secretos

Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otras de mis locuras :P Esta vez no es un one shot. Si, ya se que no sirvo para one-shots xD Bien, pues esta es un historia retorcida que se me ocurrió hablando con Hikari-chan en clase de historia. Si, siempre estoy hablando, no, nunca pongo atención en clase xD Pero si tengo buenas calificaciones, porque creen que me dejan usar la computadora todo el santo día?

Bien, espero les guste este fic. Ideas retorcidas, autora demente;¿ Buena combinación? No siempre, pero si muy divertido xD

"Enredos"

Secretos

Alice's POV

¿Y ahora donde estaba Rosalie?

Desde hace unos meses ha sido la misma cosa; quedamos de vernos en un lugar a tal hora y Rose no llega hasta 30 hora después. Ya ni yo o Bella llegamos tan tarde.

La reunión de hoy era en el centro comercial. Venía San Valentín y debíamos comprar los vestidos para el baile y, como no, los regalos para tal día.

-Olvídalo, Alice. Sabes que tardará unos 10 minutos más en llegar, esperémosla en la banca de adentro.- Comentó Bella.

Yo asentí. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

Entramos en el mall y nos sentamos en una banca frente a la fuente, mientras nos comíamos un helado.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses? ¿Nos habrá abandonado?- Pregunté inconscientemente.

Nos conocíamos desde antes de nacer porque nuestras madres eran mejores amigas desde la preparatoria. Jamás nos habíamos separado en nuestros 17 años de vida, ¿porqué hacerlo ahora? Además, éramos de las chicas más populares del colegio, eso no podía ser la razón.

-No lo sé. No creo.- Comentó Bella a mi lado.

Después vimos una sombra acercarse a nosotras. Era una mujer por la manera en que meneaba las caderas de forma tan marcada. Enfoqué en la sombra la vista un poco más; falda corta y tacones bastantes altos.

-Rosalie, sin duda.- Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Rose se acercó con una blusa de tirantes púrpura claro y una mini falda blanca con unos tacones lila plastificados. Llevaba el pelo suelto con una bandada morada y unos lentes de sol encime de la cabeza.

Sonreí al reconocer el conjunto que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños un mes atrás.

-Hola, chicas.- Saludó, y todas reímos.

-Hola, señorita nunca-llego-temprano-pero-deslumbro-a-todos-los-chicos-del-centro-comercial.- Comenté en son de burla.

-Ja, claro. ¿No te viste en el espejo esta mañana, Alice, querida?-

-Uhhh. Rose 2, Alice 1.- Comentó Bella riendo, esperando que yo alcanzara las burlas de Rose.

Le saqué la lengua cuál niña de 5 años.

-Por supuesto que me vi, cariño, ¿Por qué crees que me veo tan genial?- Le dije, en tono burlón.

Me veía bien, pero no venía tan sexy como ella. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla fuerte pegados, con una blusa tipo corsé negra, con tirantes apenas visibles, con una torera de pana negra. Llevaba unos zapatos de plataformas negras con un agujero al frente donde lucían mis uñas pintadas de negro, y en la parte delantera de los zapatos había un moño plastificado. Llevaba una cartera en la mano, la cuál estaba decorada con lentejuelas.

Bella, por su parte, solo llevaba una blusa dorada de holanes de tirantes, con unos pantalones capri color kaki. Zapato dorado con pedrería en el empeine y en el tobillo. (.?ca=28_s)

La tarde continuó sin más contratiempos y nos dedicamos solo a comprar ropa y accesorios. Pasaron 4 horas y nosotras ya llevábamos aproximadamente 10 bolsas cada una, con bolsas dentro de las otras bolsas. La suerte de que nuestros padres fuesen millonarios; el papá de Rosalie era dueño de una de las constructoras más famosas, mi madre era un empresario famoso por su trabajo, y el padre de Bella era un policía de élite, conocido en casi todo el país. Si no, no se quién costaría nuestras constantes visitas a los centros comerciales del centro comercial.

Cuándo nos dirigíamos a los autos; el BMW de Rose, mi porsche 911 turbo amarillo y el Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 plateado de Bella. (Es mi auto fav., aunque no sea como un ferrari xD), me atreví a preguntarle a Rose el motivo de su tardanza.

-Oye, Rose.- dije, para llamar su atención.

Metió las bolsas en la cajuela de su auto para después mirarme.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, pequeña hada?- Me dijo, burlándose de mí.

Bella rió disimuladamente a mi izquierda, mientras metía sus bolsas a su auto.

La ignore.

-¿Por qué has estado llegando tarde a todas nuestras reuniones en los últimos meses?- Pregunté, directamente al grano. Yo no era de la clase de gente que se anda con rodeos.

La sonrisa de Rose desapareció al momento, pero rápidamente la cambió por una sonrisa mucho más ancha y ojos soñadores.

Seguramente la cara de Bella y la mía mostraban nuestra confusión, porque ella rodó los ojos y nos metió a mi auto.

Y ahí viene la explicación.

Cerró la puerta tras nosotras y subió el vidrio del conductor, que yo había bajado para meter mi celular, antes de que me secuestraran dentro de mi propio auto.

-Chicas, no les quise decir nada hasta que no fuera seguro ¡Y ahora lo es! Lo siento. Miren, lo que pasa es que…¿recuerdan el fin de semana que pasé en Grecia hace unos meses?-

Bella y yo nos miramos y asentimos.

-Bien, pues …¿se acuerdan que les hablé de mi primo que vive allá?- Nos preguntó, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y después expectante por una respuesta.

Como es de suponer, Bella y yo no entendimos nada.

La mirada de Rose se volvió desesperada.

-Bien, mi primo tiene dos amigos que son súper unidos, además de súper guapos. Ahora viven acá, ¡Y son realmente guapos! Además, ¡Uno de ellos, súper sexy, por cierto, es mi novio! Les tengo que presentar a sus amigos, en serio. Mi primo dice que todos son muy buena onda, y yo ya lo comprobé. Les juro que tienen que conocerlos. Mis padres ya los conocen y saben que estoy saliendo con el chico, no les diré el nombre hasta que lo conozcan, pero…¡estoy tan emocionada!- Nos dijo, con ojos soñadores de nuevo.

Después su mirada se volvió dura y sádica.

-Si una palabra sale de aquí, les juro que las mato.-

Rompimos en carcajadas.

-Así que un novio…-Dijo Bella. -Esperemos te cambie el humor, cariño.-

-Sí, por favor.- Dije, con una mano en el estómago, pero no podía parar de reír.

-Ey, que soy genial tal y como estoy.- Se defendió Rose.

-No te preocupes, así te queremos.- Dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Con mal genio y todo.- Dije yo, abrazándola por el otro lado.

-Bien, pues les presentaré a mi novio y a sus amigos en el baile de primavera del cole. Como ya les dije, son nuevos, apenas entraran al colegio. Entraran este semestre. Son bastante guapos, así que si no los conocen antes del baile, chicas, ya no los conocerán. Las chicas no las dejarán verlos, pero…como tienen una amiga tan genial, los conocerán mañana en la tarde. – Sonrió.

-Emm…Rose…mañana por la tarde es el baile.- Objeté.

-Lo se- Dijo sonriendo. –Iremos con ellos. Nos vemos mañana en mi casa, a las 4:oo, para arreglarnos, ellos irán por nosotros a las 6:30.- Dijo divertida.

Bien, al menos iremos al baile.

Volteé a ver a Bella. La expresión de miedo en su cara no tenía precio.

-Nos veremos mañana.- Dije, y las empujé a ambas fuera de mi auto.

Rose's POV


	2. Conociendo A Los Chicos

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza _

Por cierto, gracias Carmina :p Si no fuera por las tonterías que decimos y a ti en general; aún no tendría este cap listo. Bella está inspirada en ti al 100% ¡Gracias por ser tan despistada y no poder caminar en una superficie plana sin tropezar! Pero aun así te quiero mi querida vampiro-todo-muerdo-así-que-aléjate-de-mí. Jaja. Espero disfrutes el capi, porque yo sí lo hice xD Le diré al Fernando que lo engañas con Edward, ¡eh! Así que 'beware…' ---- que no me acuerde de esas palabras en español es 200% culpa de Ana, Karla y ReadingPlus.

Aquí el capi, espero les guste. Como ya dije; salió en un momento de locura y me entró curiosidad por publicarlo, se que no les gustará a todos, pero…espero lo disfruten.

II. Conociendo a los chicos

Bella's POV

Al día siguiente, nadie paraba de hablar de los chicos nuevos. Creo que el rumor se había extendido pronto.

-Chicas.- Las llamé, en cuánto nos encontramos a la hora de la salida. Por fin nos libraríamos de la escuela. . –Esos rumores de los chicos nuevos me tienen harta.-

Alice asintió, y comenzó a reír.

-Ay, Bella. Siempre tan amargada; pero sí, concuerdo contigo. ¡Me muero por conocerlos!- Exclamó mi amiga. Estaba que desbordaba de la emoción.

Rose iba un poco más enfrente, aguantándose la risa.

-No se vale.- Murmuró Alice.

Reí por lo bajo. Era obvio a lo que se refería: Rose conocía a los chicos y nosotras no.

-Tranquila.- Le susurré.-El baile ya es la semana que viene.-

-Chicas, que les parece sí,,,-Habló la güera por primera vez.-Vamos a ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Alice, con la boca abierta. –Pensé que veríamos vestidos.-

-Lo haremos, Alice.- Le tranquilicé.- Pero mañana, hoy tenemos tarea, además, mañana es Sábado. Hoy estará abarrotado, y no tendremos nada que hacer si vamos hoy; además, tareas en sábado ¡jamás! Viernes o domingo- Le dije sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y cada quién caminó hacía sus autos para dirigirnos al mismo lugar: la mansión Hale.

Al llegar, nos dirigimos a la entrada. Para entrar en la mansión había una pirueta donde en medio había una fuente. Los colores de la casa eran crema, dorado y blanco. Era enorme, como de 5 pisos, pero igual lo eran la mía y la de Alice.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Rosalie, sonriendo enormemente.

Las 3 entramos en la casa y fuimos directamente a las escaleras de caracol al final del pasillo, hacía el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y la cancha de básquet. Obviamente Rose no jugaba Básquet, pero hay practicaba sus rutinas de baile, y cuándo su primo venía (aunque nunca lo habíamos visto) ahí jugaba básquet.

Entramos a la habitación; decorada toda en rosa y blanco, demasiado Rosalie. Sí, Rose tenía su nombre para su estilo. Todo estaba ordenado, menos los CD's. Siempre da flojera acomodar la música.

-Bien, ¿qué tareas les dejaron?- Preguntó Alice, sentándose en un tapete en forma de boca.

-Mmm…matemáticas.- Dijo Rose, viendo su cuaderno de notas.

-Física y biología.- Informé, empezando con todo al igual que ellas.

-¿Crees que los chicos de verdad nos pelen en el baile?- Preguntó Alice, resolviendo un problema de trigonometría; su especialidad.

-Oh, por supuesto, ¡hasta bailaran con ustedes!- Exclamó Rosalie feliz, haciendo a un lado su cuaderno.

-¿Bailar?- Dije, tragando saliva dificultosamente.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Rose.

-Pero…quizá ni nos vean.- Dije –No nos reconocerán.-

-Ohhh, lo dudo. Yo me encargaré de ello.- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Es que…no lo sé- Dijo Alice, haciendo dibujos en el libro mientras hablaba.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntamos Rose y yo a la vez, estábamos preocupadas; Alice no era así. Se oía un tanto decaída.

-No sé, es solo que…normalmente los chicos son los que separan a las amigas. Además, ¿quién me asegura que son buenos y no unos patanes?- Dijo en tono triste. Esa no era la Alice que yo conocía.

Tanto Rose como yo nos sentamos a su lado y la abrazamos. El primer novio de Alice la había herido bastante. Eric, así se llamaba, la había separado de los demás, y aparte la había lastimado. Jugó con ella y eso era algo que jamás íbamos a olvidar, y tampoco a perdonar.

-No temas, Alice. Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo, te lo prometo.- Le dije, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo.

-Te juro, Alice, que estos chicos no son así. Yo los conozco, y cualquiera que se atreva a dañarte, termina en el hospital- Juró Rosalie a mi lado, abrazando a Alice y besándole la coronilla.

Alice medio sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias, chicas. Lamento hacerlas pasar por estos momentos tan agrios. El error fue mío y yo debería sufrir sola las consecuencias.- Dijo, en tono un tanto más alegre.

-Loca.- Dijo Rose.- Nunca pasaremos por nada sola mientras nos tengamos las unas a las otras.-

Yo y Alice sonreímos, mostrando nuestra concordancia con ello.

Las horas pasaron y Alice volvió a ser la misma chica alegre e hiperactiva de siempre.

Después, fuimos al gimnasio para práctica el baile. Bueno, en realidad Alice y Rose, porque yo me negué. Mi coordinación no es muy bueno. Es más, al entrar al gimnasio resbalé con mis propios pies y caí al piso de lado, golpeándome toda la pierna derecha.

Alice rió y me ayudo a pararme.

-Bella, Bella, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?- Dijo sarcástica.

-Seguramente reír menos.- Le dije, sacándole la lengua.

Ella me sacó la lengua igual y comenzó la pelea de 'Yo sacó más la lengua que tú, lero, lero'

Rosalie echó a reír a carcajada limpia y nos empujó un poco para entrar totalmente en la cancha.

Bailaron unas cuántas canciones y perdieron unos cuantos minutos en convencerse de que no me harían bailar.

Estábamos viendo una película muy linda llamada 'Shakespear in love', mejor conocida como 'Shakespear apasionado', en la habitación de Rose. Era una película muy bonita, y estábamos en la parte dónde él le regala a ella el libreto de Romeo y Julieta, mientras llorábamos un poco, cuándo recordé que había dejado el sweater en el gimnasio.

-Rose, ¿te molesta si voy al gimnasio? Dejé mi sweater allá.- Le dije.

-No, no te preocupes.- Me dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Corre, Bella, apúrate. ¡Viene lo más bello!- Me dijo Alice, indicándome con una gesto de la mano que me fuera ya.

ALICE'S POV

La película siguió y mis ojos eran un mar de lágrimas. Amo esa película, podría verla mil veces. Bella tenía unos minutos que se había ido por el sweater.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado con Bella?- Le pregunté a Rose, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto. Tenía el presentimiento de que Bella estaba bastante bien, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Usualmente eso me pasaba; tenía presentimientos de cosas futuras y estas pasaban.

-No lo sé, con la suerte que tiene, quizá llegaron ovnis y la raptaron. O alguien la arroyó y un agente del FBI viene a ver que pasó- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteé a verla.

-¿Un agente del FBI?- Le dije

Volteó a verme con cara de 'eso fue precisamente lo que dije' y asintió.

-Rose, tienes prohibido leer Louis Duncan.- Le dije, volteando a la pantalla de nuevo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró, roja como tomate.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?- Le pregunté.

Tenía cara contrariada, pero no como de miedo o dolor, si no de nerviosismo. Eso ya no era sorpresa en Bella; sencillamente era Bella.

Me miró con los ojos como platos y aventó el sweater al piso, sentándose en medio de Rose y yo, que la mirábamos expectantes. 3 chicos venían con ella, uno un tano lastimado, que la detenía del codo, mientras los otros 2 observaban; uno preocupado y el otro arrepentido. No me fijé en ellos más de medio segundo. Enfoqué mi atención en Bella.

BELLA'S POV

-Es que…no van a creerme.- Dije, casi sin aliento. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, ¡No podía mostrar mi cara en el baile! Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Respiré hondo y comencé a contarles a las chicas lo sucedido. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me sentí todavía más nerviosa al contarlo. Rose me miraba expectante. Es obvio que no esperaba que me encontrara con su primo y sus amigos.

Flashback.

_Caminé hacía el gimnasio, cuando escuché ruidos provenientes de adentro; pisadas, bote de pelota, gritos. Al principio pensé que sería el padre de Rose, tratando de relajarse, o mi cabeza jugándome una mala pasada. Como sea, no me entretuve_

_Entré al gimnasio y solté un grito ahogado al ver a 3 chicos guapísimos frente a mí. Ese sonido fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los tres. Las risas rápidamente acabaron en seco. Llevé mi mano a la boca, tratando de borrar el sonido que les llamó la atención y sentí mis mejillas arder._

_Uno de ellos, el que se veía más grande, tenía el pelo negro y era alto y musculoso. Era bastante bien parecido. Llevaba una camiseta negra pegada y unos jeans. Sus músculos resaltaban a pesar de la tela que los cubría. Podría decirse que era un tipo serio que se la viví en el gimnasio, pero al ver su genuina sonrisa, descarté la idea de inmediato._

_El otro era un tipo más o menos güero, con el pelo un tanto chino. Era bastante guapo y se parecía bastante a Rose. Llevaba una camiseta de botones verdes con un pantalón café. Se veía bastante guapo. Su mirada demostraba curiosidad, pero a la vez mantenía su misterio dentro. Como si sintiera todo y nada a la vez._

_Pero el otro es el que más llamó mi atención. Era un ángel. Tenía el cabello color bronce y alborotado, con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era fácil perderse en su mirada. Llevaba una camiseta gris con mangas largas azules y un pantalón de mezclilla._

_-Lo---lo lamento- murmuré, tomando rápidamente el sweater._

_Al darme la vuelta, escuché como la pelota golpeaba contra el suelo._

_-Aguarda- Dijo una voz. Me giré y me encontré con la mirada del chico que se parecía a Rosalie. –Tú debes ser Bella- Dijo con media sonrisa.-Soy el primo de Rose, Jasper Hale, mucho gusto.- Dijo, tendiéndome la mano._

_-Mucho gusto.- Saludé, aún un tanto paralizada, con la voz neutral. Me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano._

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Emmett y soy amigo de Jazz. También el más sexy del grupo y novio de Rose.- Dijo sonriendo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, este tipo era bastante alegre. Le tomé la mano. Aguarden,,,¿novio de Rose? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. _

_-Eh, mi nombre es Edward Masen, mucho gusto- Saludó ofreciendo su mano. _

_Me sonrojé más y creó que Emmett lo notó, pues se rió._

_-Aww, a Bella le gusta nuestro querido y solitario Edward.- Dijo, con tono de burla, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_Aunque creo que un poco fuertes._

_Tropecé y choqué contra Edward, quién retrocedió conmigo sobre su pecho, para después chocar contra el estante de pelotas y después caer al suelo. Caí sobre él, y el mueble con pelotas sobre mí. _

_Emmett y Jasper corrieron a quitar el mueble de encima y nos ayudaron a Edward y a mí a pararnos._

_-Lo siento.- Dije, un tanto rápido. ¡Genial! Apenas los conocía y ya había hecho el ridículo._

_-No, no te preocupes.- Dijo Edward, sobándose la cabeza y acercándose a mí.- Emmett no controla su fuerza- Dijo, fulminando con la mirada al susodicho. -¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó, observando mi cara, que era la que había terminado afectada._

_-Bien.- Dijo. Estaba demasiado aterrada como para decir otra cosa._

_-Vamos.- Dijo Jasper –Será mejor llevarla a la habitación de mi prima.- _

_-Lo lamento-. Se disculpó Emmett_

_Le sonreí. Ese chico me caía bastante bien._

_-No te preocupes, no hay problema.- Le dije.-Estoy acostumbrada.- Le dije_

_Los 3 me miraron como si estuviera loca._

_Y quizá si lo estaba._

_Comenzamos a caminar al cuarto de Rose._

_Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se lo diré a las chicas. _

_Final Flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Dije, son un gran suspiro.

Edward ahogó una risita.

-Woww.- Dijo Alice, aún sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Emmett estaba sentado al lado de Rose, con su mano sobre los hombros de ella. La expresión en la cara de ella era igual a la de Alice. Confusión total.

Reí tontamente ante sus expresiones.

ALICE'S POV

No podía creer lo que le había pasado a Bella. Aunque no debió de haberme extrañado, después de todo era Bella, ¿cierto?

-Lamento lo sucedido, Rose.- Dijo el chico que había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta.

Volteé a verlo

¡Dios, cielo santo! ¡Dios! ¡Era Dios ante mí!

Es que, bendita sea mi queridísima virgen de Guadalupe, pero ¡ante mi estaba el chico más guapo que haya visto en mi vida!

-Pero que mal educado.- Dijo, dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza y sonriéndome tiernamente.

Puedo jurar qué le sonreí de vuelta, pues sentí mi piel facial estirarse, pero no sabía. Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía.

-Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Jasper.- Dijo, tomándome la mano y besándola.

-Mi…mi nombre es Alice.- Dije

_Jasper…esto sería el comienzo de algo nuevo._


	3. Salida

Bien, pues aquí está la continuación. Espero les guste, la hice con amor xD Para toda la gente que sigue mis fics :p (meloso? Pues entonces nunca, nunca vean la película de … olvidé el título de lo melosa que estaba)

Me tarde 2 días en hacerla, y luego como son 8 hojas…¡Por primera vez lo hice largo! Bueno, espero les guste.

II. Salida

Alice's POV

Me quedé impresionada antela belleza de aquel chico.

_Jasper…_

-Soy el primo de Rosalie.- Agregó, como si aquel detalle fuera para que yo tuviera más confianza en él.

Ese comentario arruinó mi ilusión.

_El primo de mi mejor amiga…sería como su hermano, puesto que ella no tiene uno…¡Qué horror!_

La confusión me invadió unos segundos, pero no dejé de sonreír. No creo que a Rose le moleste que me guste su primo, ¿cierto?

Además, no era un hecho; apenas lo conocía. Quizá era un diablo en un cuerpo de Dios, pero da igual. Estoy segura de que es muy lindo…

-Mucho gusto, Jasper.- Agregué, para no parecer muy tonta perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Bueno.- Dijo Rose, rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar, segundos atrás.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos al centro comercial? Así nos conocemos mejor y Alice y Bella pueden distraerse. Además de que no tenemos los vestidos para el baile. ¿Qué dices, Emmett?-

El grandulón tras ella asintió. A pesar de sus grandes dimensiones se veía que era una persona de gran corazón y bastante amable. Sin olvidar su buen humor. Reflexioné sobre las palabras anteriormente por Rosalie.

Me congelé

¿Baile? ¿Yo iba a bailar con alguno de estos chicos?

Bien, con Jasper, eso era seguro. ¡Qué pena!

No podía con Emmett, pues era el novio de Rose. Edward, bueno…seguramente el bailaría con Bella. Luego estaba Jasper, ¡y él no parecía tener nadie con quién ir!

Respiré hondo y asentí, siempre con mi sonrisa característica.

Me odié por sentir aquello por Jasper. Ya había sufrido por culpa del amor; no lo haría de nuevo. Aunque Jasper no parecía de esa clase de chicos. Pero Eric tampoco…

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo y mejor seguí la conversación, tratando de olvidarme momentáneamente de mis preocupaciones.

JASPER'S POV

Más entré, quedé embobado al ver a la chica tan bella de cabellos negros que estaba sentada justo a lado de mi prima. Nos soy una persona enamoradiza ni de esos estúpidos que se la viven buscando chicas con buen cuerpo, pero esa chica me hipnotizo. Sus facciones aniñadas y a la vez las de toda una mujer; su sonrisa enorme, su estatura, que, aunque estaba hincada, se veía no era muy elevada.

Traté de desviar mi mirada de ella. Traté inútilmente desviar mi atención de ella.

-Lamento lo sucedido, Rose.- dije, hablando por primera vez.

¡Maldición! Me está mirando. No se que hacer.

Era un pequeño ángel reencarnado.

-Pero que mal educado.- Dije, tratando de que no se aburriera de mí y no se voltease a otro lado. Tenía que ver sus ojos, era una necesidad. -Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Jasper.- Me presenté, acercándome a ella, que ya se encontraba parada, y besándole la mano.

Se sonrojó

Se veía hermosa

¿Existe el amor a primera vista?

Si no es así, entonces debo haber visto a esta chica antes, ¡estoy seguro de que es amor!

-Mi…mi nombre es Alice.- Tartamudeó.

_Alice…_

Hermoso nombre. Un nombre que solo una chica con la belleza de ella podía portar.

_Alice…_

Jamás lo olvidaría.

Me miró un rato más, y después Rose habló.

No puse atención a lo que dijo; solo podía prestarle atención al hermoso ángel frente a mí. Quien quita y desaparece de un momento a otro.

Había tenido una mala experiencia con chicas; una novia, de quien creí estaba muy enamorado, me dejó por otro. Me engañaba con él mientras andaba conmigo. Se había robado mi corazón, y lo dejó destrozado. Se marchó, llevándose con ella todo, menos mi dolor. Un dolor que me ha acompañado por 2 años, desde mis 15. Fue un golpe duro. Había salido con ella desde los 11.

Edward me mira. Se da cuenta de la manera en que veo a Alice. A veces me pregunto si no lee mentes. Puedo sentir su preocupación por mí. Se que se oye raro, pero usualmente eso me sucede.

Ella parecía saber que cosas iban a pasar, pues la miraba de reojo y ella ya no me miraba. Me moví para pararme a su lado, pero solo girarme ella se sentó más cerca de mi prima.

Me estremecí.

Emmett contestó a una pregunta de Rose y Alice sonrió encantada, aunque algo me decía que por dentro algo le preocupaba. Sentía su dolor, miedo, preocupación…pero también encanto, felicidad y emoción.

Comenzaron a platicar de nuevo.

Así que lo que harían era salir de compras…

Al parecer a Alice le encantaba todo lo que era modas y cosas así.

Usualmente al escuchar estos intereses me hubiera desinteresado en alguien; ni la hubiese escuchado. Pero no con ella, había algo en ella que me decía que no era como las demás. Parecía de sentimientos nobles. Su manera de hablar, a pesar de ser adinerada, era respetuosa; como si no fuese nada especial.

Le encantaba comprar, pero no era un trauma. Le encantaban los lujos, pero los medía. Le encantaba salir, pero se controlaba. Le gustaba las nuevas, pero media los cotorreos y los chismes. Le gustaba saber todo lo que pasaba en la vida de sus amigas, pero para apoyarlas, no por el chisme.

Rosalie me había dicho todo eso de ella, pero yo jamás le había puesto atención.

Algo me decía que Rose no mentía. Todo proveniente de Alice mostraba a una chica normal. Una chica amable. Una chica tierna. Pero también una chica dolida. No sé porque, pero algo en Alice me decía que ella le temía algo, algo le preocupaba.

Bien, después le preguntaría a Rose. No quería asustar a Alice preguntándole algo privado, pero tampoco quería hacer algo que le recordara lo que sea que le preocupase.

Todos se levantaron. Ya nos íbamos de compras.

Volteé a ver a Edward nuevo. Estaba a lado de la otra chica. Bella, si mi memoria no me falla.

Se veían muy lindos juntos. Además de que Edward se encargaría de que esa chica no se muriera en medio de un accidente.

_Muy linda chica, pero muy despistada. Siempre hay algo que le pasa, no importa que. Alrededor de ella siempre hay algún problema acechando. Sus caídas son más comunes que el sol en Los Ángeles._

Eso me había dicho Rose. Y creo que tiene razón.

EDWARD'S POV

Algo en Bella me llamaba la atención, pero no se que. Usualmente tengo la facilidad de saber lo que la gente piensa, pero no con Bella. Ella es todo un misterio para mí.

Siento una extraña necesidad de protegerla y de estar a su lado las 24 horas del día. No sé, algo me preocupa con ella.

Pasaron los minutos y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba alrededor, fuera de que Jasper no quitaba los ojos de encima de Alice. Eso me preocupaba, debido a una mala experiencia de él con una chica; Adrienne, creo.

Después todos se pusieron de pie; íbamos a ir de compras.

Bien, un lugar donde despejar mi mente.

EN EL MALL

Llegamos al fin.

Nos vinimos en los autos de las chicas.

Jasper con Alice, Bella y yo, en el auto de Alice. Rosalie y Emmett en el auto de Rose.

El camino fue silencioso, y un tanto incómodo, pues nadie conocía a nadie.

Al entrar al Mall, las chicas sonrieron.

Supuse que habían relajado el cuerpo al ver que estaban en un lugar más conocido para ellas, donde había más gente y más distracciones.

Alice sonreía emocionada ante las tiendas, jalando a Bella tras ella. Rose iba caminando tras ellas, mientras sonreía, tomada de la mano de Emmett.

Jasper y yo íbamos todavía más atrás.

-¿Te gusta Bella, no?- Me dijo en tono juguetón.

-Tanto como a ti Alice.- Le conteste con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Me vio y borró la sonrisa, para después reírse.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero no creo que esto sea posible. Además, debe ser una tontería.- Me dijo, en tono confidente.

Mentira

No sé por que Jazz aún se molesta en mentirme, si sabe que no necesito más que unos segundos para saber si es verdad o no.

Suspiró

-¿Sabes, Edward? Hay algo en ella que me preocupa. Hay algo que a ella le preocupa.-

Asentí.

Sabía que él tenía la razón.

Las chicas entraron a una tienda departamental, y nosotros, con gran disgusto, fuimos tras ellas. No había manera de zafarnos de esta. No esta vez. Menos sin el apoyo de Emmett. Él haría cualquier cosa por Rosalie. Eso era el lado malo del amor;

Pierdes a tu verdadero yo y te conviertes en un ser cursi y atolondrado que hace todo lo que la mujer quiera, olvidándose incluso de la dignidad…o la hombría.

Entramos y Alice y Bella estaban viendo los perfumes. Más bien Alice veía los perfumes, mientras Bella cargaba 2 bolsas en una mano y tres en la otra, y se paraba tras Alice. De repente, no se que pasó realmente, pero Bella terminó encima de un chico que atendía.

Emmett se acercó a Bella y la olió. Por alguna razón eso me molesto. Pero no tanto como el que Bella estuviera sobre el chabo ese.

-Bella.- Llamó Emmett, haciendo que Bella se parar de encima de el chaval, de nombre Eugenio, según su tarjeta. Ha, bobo nombre. ¡Nada como Edward Anthony Masen! Bien, mi nombre no es el mejor ejemplo. –Hueles a hombre.-

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas, incluido yo.

BELLA'S POV

Estaba atenta a la explicación de Alice sobre los perfumes. No tenía ni idea de todas las diferencias ni de todos los extraños nombres. Incluso algunos eran graciosos. Otros eran sosos. Otros cursis o ridículos.

Cuándo iba a avanzar, el chaval que atendía se quedó embobado con Alice. Además de que boquiabierto por todo lo que ella sabía de perfumes; que dejó caer una tapa de un perfume. Para mi gran mala suerte, tropecé y resbalé, cayendo encima de Eugenio. Raro nombre, ¿cierto? Bueno, caí sobre él y le lastimé el tobillo, además de que el perfume que él llevaba en las manos me cayó encima.

¡Genial!

Ahora huelo igual que mi padre. Me esperaba un cuestionamiento al llegar a casa. Me chocan las lociones de hombres. Huelen demasiado fuerte. Más sobre una mujer.

Emmett se acercó a ayudarme, pero se detuvo para olerme. ¡Hasta él podía olerlo y ni siquiera se había agachado!

-Bella.- Me llamó. Quería esconderme, pero en lugar de eso me puse en pie y mandé una mirada asesina a Alice. Ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiré y le sonreí de vuelta. Un tanto lejos de nosotras, Rosalie ahogaba unas cuantas risitas.-Hueles a hombre.- Soltó Emmett.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo..lo siento, Bella.- Dijo Rose entre risa y risa. –Es solo que…¡es demasiado gracioso!-

-Sí, Rose, gracias- Dije, tratando de esconder mi pena. Estaba roja como tomate.

-Oh, vamos, Bella. No te enojes, fue un error, ¿cierto, Eugenio?- Preguntó ella inocentemente.

¡Oh, no, esto no se iba a acabar así!

-Eso quisieras, duende.- Le dije, para aventar las bolsas y correr tras ellas. Alice se rió y aventó sus 5 bolsas, corriendo.

Llegamos a las escalares, con los demás corriendo tras nosotras.

-Cuidad, ¡son eléctricas, Bella!- Gritó Rose a mis espaldas, riéndose ante el comentario.

Volteé para sacarle la lengua.

Me acerqué a Alice, quién ya bajaba las escalera. Salté sobre el peldaño, para empezar a bajar, pero cuál fue mi suerte cuándo un niño de 5 años pasaba por ahí.

-Mami, ¡quiero bajar las escaleras!- Gritó el niño, soltándose de la mano de su madre y corriendo a las escaleras.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin mirar, y chocó contra mí.

-Bella.- Fue el grito de Edward.

-Alphonse- Gritó la madre del niño- ¡Hijo, cuidado!-

Después, solo escuché mis propios gritos y los del pequeño niño.

Alice me miró sorprendida, y después comenzó a gritar. La sentí correr tras de mí y el niño.

Caí y me golpeé contra un bote de basura, que detuvo mi caída. El niño siguió rodando hasta llegar a la fuente. La mujer corrió tras de su hijo y mis amigas y …bien, creo que son mis amigos también, me rodearon, tapándome la visión.

-Bella, ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- Era la voz de Edward llamándome, mientras me levantaba en brazos.

-No, bájame.- Le exigí, muerta de la pena. Tenía los ojos cerrados, debido a que estaba bastante mareada.

-Ni loco. Llamó al padre de Emmett y nos vamos.- Dijo, llevándome a la puerta de entrada.

-¿El padre de Emmett?- Pregunté, sin contener mi curiosidad.

-Sí, el padre de Emmett.- Repitió él.

-¿para qué?- Le dije, lo cuál había sido mi principal curiosidad.

-Por que es un doctor, uno de los mejores, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.- Contestó Emmett, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de su padre.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, pero…¡a mí no me gustan los doctores!- Dije, moviéndome para que Edward me soltara, pero él se rehusó.

-No, señorita, a ti te revisa un doctor y punto.- Dijo Edward, discutiéndome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Suspiré y le saqué la lengua.

Me llevó en brazos hasta la puerta del mall, donde me negué a seguir en sus brazos, así que me llevó a pie, pero con una mano deteniéndome del hombro.

Esto sería interesante…

Y malo…

No había manera de que esto termine bien, no, no conmigo. Soy un desastre. Solo espero que no me pase un oso frente a todos. O que mi papá no se entere de que me fracture algo…me prohibirá salir de nuevo.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece la conti?

Jaja, un momento de locura con Carmina. Un consejo, nunca vallan con ella a una plaza donde probablemente se aburran…o ella se caiga xD


	4. Doctores

Wii~*! Estoy de vuelta con mi retorcida mente! En este no hay mucha inspiración porque,,,¿Qué DEMONIOS DE IMPORTANCIA PUEDE PASAR EN UN CONSULTORIO MÉDICO LLENO DE GENTE QUE NO SE CONOCE?! Jaja, pues sí, es una tontería, tómenlo como cap. De relleno. Para el Miércoles tendré la continuación, ya con distintos POV'S y todo, y me concentrare más en el amor entre las parejas y no en las tonterías de Bella xD Gracias por las mudas ideas, Carmina!! :p

II. Doctores.

Edward me llevó del hombro hasta que llegamos al auto, donde me obligo a subir en el asiento trasero, con la vigilancia de Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Rosalie iba enfrente, junto a Edward.

El camino fue silencioso y doloroso. Cada determinado tiempo, Edward volteaba a verme, esperando ver una reacción más 'normal', como él la definió.

Pero la verdad es que escondía el chorro de sangre que caía por mi cabeza, y aguantaba el dolor y las ganas de gritar mordiéndome la lengua. Sí seguía así, pronto iba a sangrarme también la lengua. Y Alice lo sabía, por lo que ella estaba a mi lado, con su mano sobre mi brazo y sonriéndome. Jasper no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Después de unos minutos de un increíble dolor, y de casi perder la consciencia debido a las punzadas que oprimían una y otra vez mi cabeza. Edward me prohibió ir atrás, así que me pasé al asiento delantero, junto a él, donde podía observarme más constantemente. Para este momento, él ya se había dado cuenta del chorro de sangre que resbalaba por mi cuello hasta mi blusa.

-¡Bella!- Me reprochó Edward, al darse cuenta de mi 'arrollo' de sangre.

-¡Bella! ¡Se te van las ideas!- Dijo Alice, algo asustada, pero sin perder el buen humor. Supongo que ya se acostumbró.

Todos echaron a reír, incluso Edward, pero eso duró solo unos segundos.

-Chicos.- Exclamó. Con esto, todos callaron. –No es broma.-

-Lo siento.- Susurró Alice.

-Mentira, duende.- Me burlé.

Alice se echó a reír, al igual que yo, aunque yo batallaba, debido al mareo causado por el golpe.

-Bella, ¿eres cliente frecuente del hospital?- Preguntó Emmett, después de unos susurros con Rosalie.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no pareció comprender.

-Emmett- Reprochó Edward, pero el susodicho tenía la misma cara de desconcierto de antes. Me miraba, esperando una respuesta. Bien, quizá Rose había elegido a un niño con cuerpo de hombre. Pobre chico.

Le sonreí dulcemente, antes de contestar.

-No lo sé. ¿Cuenta que todos los doctores se sepan mi nombre completo y que prácticamente tengan una habitación reservada para mí de las constantes visitas que hago?- Le dije, en son de broma, pero, en realidad, eso era cierto. Comencé a reír.

Alice se rió, al igual que Emmett. Rosalie trató de ahogar la risa, pero no lo logró. Jasper se rió bajo, pero su mirada, y su pensamiento seguramente, estaban puestos sobre Alice.

Edward comenzaba a asustarme. Su cara era de seriedad absoluta. Quizá lo más saludable para mí era alejarme de él.

El dolor de mi cabeza cada ver era menos agudo, por lo cuál comenzaba a relajarme.

Llegamos al hospital, y Edward y Emmett nos llevaron inmediatamente con el doctor Cullen. Dicen que es uno de los más grandes médicos en el mundo.

Entramos en el despacho, y él, bastante bien parecido, para ser honestas, se acercó rápidamente.

-Edward, pásame el alcohol y el algodón.- Ordenó, a lo cuál Edward obedeció inmediatamente. La voz de Carlisle era suave y amable. –Esto se ve bastante feo, pero debe ser solo por la sangre.- Me dijo, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

Era imposible no contestar con una igual.

-Tú debes ser Bella, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, mientras curaba mi herida.

Entre gemidos de dolor, asentí.

-Lo supuse, los demás doctores te mencionaron una o dos veces.-

Mis amigas se rieron.

-¿Qué le dijeron, doctor? ¿Qué tuviera cuidado y se hiciera el ocupado cuando ella llegue?- Bromeó Rose, abrazando a Emmett.

Todos rieron, y, para este momento, Edward ya parecía más calmado. Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que la sangre me llegaba hasta el pecho y un tanto más abajo. Nunca me había caído bien eso de ver sangre. Me causaba mareos.

-El equilibro de Bella es malísimo- Explicó Alice, parada a mi lado, observando el trabajo del doctor Cullen mientras este me daba unas cuantas puntadas.

-Amiga.- Comenzó, viéndome a los ojos. –Ya no podrás pensar claro.- Me bromeó, tratando de despejar mi mente. Ella me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que la sangre me perturbaba.

-Bella, te meteré a clases de equilibrio…si no te expulsan la primera clase.- Dijo Rose, siguiendo le el rollo a Alice.

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Listo.- Exclamó el doctor, tendiéndome un vaso con agua y una delicada sonrisa. –Carlisle Cullen, un gusto en conocerte. Soy el padre de Emmett y Edward. - Se presentó, tendiéndome una mano.

Tomé un sorbo de agua mientras lo escuchaba hablar, y después estreché su mano.

-Isabella Swan, cliente frecuente del hospital. Me verá a menudo por aquí.- Le avisé, riéndome un poco.

Él se rió conmigo.

-No me molestará, pero espero que no sea por heridas graves.- Me dijo.

-No te preocupes, papá. No creo que le pasen tantas cosas.- Prometió Edward, con una sonrisa de lado que me desarmó. Podría jurar que lo conocía de toda la vida y que éramos grandes amigos.

Le sonreí.

-No creo que seas capaz de mantener esa promesa.- Le comenté, distraída por su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?- Se extrañó.

-Simple…no puedes pelear contra el destino.- Le aseguré.

Él se echó a reír.

-No creo en eso del destino.-

-Con Bella, será imposible no hacerlo- Aseguró Alice, dejando de platicar súbditamente con Jasper.

Esos dos se llevaban bastante bien. Demasiado bien para mi gusto. Espero que con eso el nivel de maldad que habita en el cuerpecito de mi amiga disminuya.

-Hola, Rose.- Saludó animadamente Carlisle, acercándose para abrazarla.

-¡Carlisle!- Dijo ella emocionada, contestando el abrazo.

-Rose, amor, si lo abrazas de esa manera harás que me sienta celoso de mi propio padre.- Dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mmm… Carlisle, ¿qué dices? Creo que ya nos descubrió.- Le picó a Emmett.

-Cariño, vaya que eres mala.- Anunció Emmett, para después abrazarla por la cintura.

Todos nos echamos a reír una vez más.

Vaya, ya hasta me dolía el estómago. No debe ser saludable reírse tanto en un solo día. Mi cuerpo se tambaleó, debido a la pérdida de sangra, pero Edward me tomó por la cintura antes de caer.

Ambos nos sonrojamos al ver lo cerca que estábamos, mientras los demás miraban expectantes.

-Yo…lo siento.- Se disculpó él, parándose apropiadamente, mientras me levantaba por él.

-No, yo lo siento.- Dije, con la mirada baja, dejando que mi cabellera cubriera mi rostro.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la oficina de Carlisle comenzó a sonar.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó, para ir a contestar.

-Bien, y…¿qué dicen de ir a comer algo?- Ofreció Jasper.

Al parecer era un chico bastante callado.

-Sí- Aceptamos todos al unísono.

-Pero antes voy a cambiarme.- Anuncié.

-¡Genial! ¡Todos a mi casa!- Dijo emocionada Alice.

Los chicos voltearon a vernos con cara extrañada.

-¿A tú casa, Alice?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sip- Afirmó ella, mientras salíamos del hospital.

Nos subimos al auto de nuevo, y no tardamos más de 10 minutos en llegar a la mansión de Alice. En ese lapso de tiempo, explicamos a los chicos que me prohibirían salir de casa si descubren que me lastimé de nuevo…y de esa manera. Así que iríamos a casa de Alice, donde lavaría mi ropa y ella me prestaría un nuevo cambio.

-¡ESTOY EN CASA, MAMÁ!- Avisó Alice al entrar.

-Bien, hija.- Contestó su madre, Claudia, saliendo de la sala.

La señora Brandon se parecía bastante a Alice, solo que su cabello era algo más largo, como por el codo. Su cara era idéntica a su hija, a excepción de los ojos, puesto que los de ella eran azules, mientras que los de Alice eran más oscuros.

Su madre notó la sangre en mi ropa…

-¡Bella, cariño! ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó alarmada, acercándose a mí.

-Bien, pues, lo de siempre. Mall, escaleras, mal equilibrio.- Expliqué, restándole importancia con un gesto de las manos.

Ella río bajo.

-Ve a cambiarte, te lavaré la ropa.- Me dijo. –Oh, hola, chicos.- Dijo, al notar tres presencias más.-

-Ehmm…mamá, ellos son Jasper Whitlock, Edward y Emmett Cullen. - Anunció Alice. –Jasper es primo de Rosalie, de Grecia, y ellos son sus amigos.-

-Un gusto en conocerlos, chicos.-

-Adiós, mami.- Dijo Alice, mientras íbamos escaleras arriba.

La casa estaba decorada de una manera preciosa, obra de Alice y su madre.

-Bien, chicos, pueden esperarnos en la habitación de mi hermano o en la salita, ¿Dónde prefieren?- Preguntó ella.

-La salita.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Cobardes- Susurró Rosalie, riéndose un poco.

-Entren, chicas, en unos segundos vuelvo.- Y así, desapareció por el pasillo con los chicos siguiéndola.

Nosotras entramos en su habitación, buscando un cambio para que yo usara.

Como dijo, segundos después ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Te gusta Jasper, no?- Le pregunté, mientras buscábamos algo 'normal' entre los kilos de ropa que tenía mi amiga.

-No, solo es un amigo reciente.- Dijo ella, sin prestar mucha atención.

-Vamos.- La animó Rose. –No está nada feo.-

-Lo sé, nunca dije que lo estuviera. Solo que no me gusta.- Recalcó ella, con una sonrisa, tirándome un pantalón de mezclilla. Probablemente el único que tenía entre todo su armario.

-Con esa sonrisa, no te creo.- Le comenté, metiéndome al baño para cambiarme.

-Bella, no me gusta. Sabes que tengo prohibido enamorarme. Además, no es como que me voy a enamorar a solo un día de conocerlo.- Nos explicó.

En eso tenía razón. Pero es que era como si los conociéramos de años atrás.

-Además, tú te traes algo con Edward.- Contraatacó.

-Claro que no, es bastane guapo, no lo niego, pero fuera de eso, no hay nada.- Dije.

-Ni tú te lo crees.- Dijo Rose.

-Chicas, no los conocemos.- Me defendí.

-Ya veremos eso.- Dijo Rose.

-Rose, sabes que me gusta el hermano de Alice.- Le recordé, sonrojándome.

-Lo sé.- Replicó.

-Y sinceramente, no se como.- Dijo Alice, riéndose. –Aunque sería divertido que fuéramos familia.- Dijo sonriente.

Salimos, yo ya vestida con una blusa morada con decoraciones de flores en negro ajustada, con unos jeans y unos converse negros. Me había puesto varias pulseras y una collar largo de bolitas en tono negro. Una cinta morada detenía mi cabello.

Fuimos por los chicos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Alice se fue por su Porsche, puesto que íbamos un tanto ajustados en el convertible rojo de Rosalie.

Una aventura más está por comenzar. Y tengo el presentimiento de que Jasper será el personaje principal en esta ocasión. Solo espero no tener otro golpe. O dejar de oler a hombre. No puede ser que el hedor no se quite, a pesar de la sangre y el perfume que Alice me había prestado.


	5. Comida

**Wow O-o Hace mucho que no subo, y no me había dado cuenta!! Quizá sea peligroso tener tantos fics que continuar. Jejeje, pero me entenderán, ¿cierto? Trataré de subir más seguido, además no he tenido musa ni nada parecido. Pero no he abandonado FF, ni loca!! Esto distrae mi mente de parent's night(un proyecto de inglés a fin de año que es un montón de trabajo, con obras, lecturas, preguntas…y aprobar -.-)….es horrible estar en enrichment…. xDDD pero no me quiero salir.,,,no hago exámenes de inglés ;) y no sé cómo puedo ser tan contradictoriaa!!!jajaja. Por cierto, tngo otra historia ya planeadaa,,,y será mi primer Edward por Bella como pareja principal. Pero no pienso colgarlo hasta que termine dos de mis ya empezados ficss…así que…actualizaré más seguido de ahora en adelantee :P**

**IV. Comida**

Salimos rumbo a un restaurante de comida cantonesa, pero cuándo lo mencionamos, nos dimos cuenta de que a ninguno de los chicos le agradaba la idea. Alice odiaba la comida italiana, mi favorita, Rosalie la mexicana, la favorita de Alice, Edward los mariscos, los favoritos de Emmett, yo la estadounidense, las típicas papas, hamburguesas, etc., las favoritas de Jasper. Total un desastre…y solamente para encontrar que comer. Así que decidimos ir a la pizzería. Y en ese preciso momento recordamos que a todas y todos nos gustaban todas las comidas anteriores.

-Edward, más muy rápido, hermano.- Dijo Emmett, viendo de reojo al susodicho.

Edward disminuyó ligeramente la velocidad, dejándonos en los 120 km/h.

-Me extraña de ti, te apasiona mas la velocidad que a mí.- El carro ya iba a los 100 km/h.

-Lo sé, Eddy, pero nunca he sido muy cobarde con lo que respecta a las mujeres ni sus genios, tu sabes, pero…. La mirada de Rose, por la velocidad a la que conduces, me está asustando en serio.- Su cara de terror era impagable, no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco más mientras estacionábamos el carro fuera de la pizzería mas grande de la ciudad.

-Chicos, reír tanto en un solo día debe ser contra la ley.- Dijo Alice, con su típica sonrisa colgando de su rostro.

-Uff…sí reír tanto es ilegal, caerse tanto está bajo pena de muerte.- Bromeó Rose.

-¡Mami, que me meten a la cárcel! Y peor aún, Rose quiere que me maten.- Simulé estar enfadada, y después nos abrazamos, y entramos caminando así. Alice en una esquina, yo en medio, y Rose en la otra esquina.

-Bien, las chicas son bastante unidas.- Susurró Emmett a los chicos.

-Me lo dices a mí.- Dijo Jasper, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mientras sonreían. – Cuando Rosalie iba a Grecia, y salíamos, se la vivía pegada a su celular, hablando con 'Allie', y 'Bells'. No sabe nada más.-

Caminaron hasta alcanzarlas más adelante, sentadas en la mesa, platicando animadamente.

-Bien, chicas, ¿qué van a querer?- Preguntó Jasper, sobando ligeramente una mano con la otra, mientras se sentaba, y Edward, y Emmett siguieron exactamente el mismo patrón.

-Uhmm,,,yo quiero…¡una ensalada césar!- Contesto Alice, alegremente.

-Claro, conejita no-como-nada-si-no-es-lechuga. La pizza no tiene que tener carne. Además, ni siquiera eres vegetariana.- La voz de Rose era suave, pero todos escuchamos. Ella no levantó la vista del menú.

-Pues…tú no puedes saber si soy vegetariana o no.- La imitación de voz infantil de Alice era perfecta. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo un leve puchero.

Siempre lo dije, esta chica sería una perfecta actriz. Y de telenovelas. Y de lo que sea que le pongan enfrente, hasta mexicanas, si quieren. Y eso que Alice no sabe hablar ni una sola palabra en español. Nunca se le ha dado.

-Oh, sí puedo, cariño. Sé todo sobre ti, todo de todo. Y, además, ayer comiste un sándwich de atún.-

-¡Mentira! Era con mermelada. Y se lo regalé a Jaime.- Contraataco la duende.

-Niñas.- Intenté calmarlas. –Ninguna es vegetariana, ni un conejo, y pidan la pizza ya, que la meseta tiene como 5 minutos escuchando su pleito ya.-

-Oh, genial.- Contestó Alice, dirigiéndose a la mesera. –Yo quiero una ensalada césar.-

Rose suspiró.

-Otra ensalada Césat y una pizza chica de champiñón y salami.-

-Que sean tres ensaladas y la pizza mediana.- Ordené, matandolas con la mirada.

-Lo lamentamos, no fue nuestra culpa olvidarnos de ti, además, tu no estabas en nuestra productiva discusión.- Dijeron, ignorando la situación.

-Claro, claro, lo único que me faltaba.- Les aseguré.

Alice me abrazó tiernamente, mientras yo hacía puchero.

-Sabes que eres mala actriz.- Me dijo al oído, lentamente, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-Gracias, Alice.- Le dije, con enfado falso. Después le sonreí tiernamente. –Eres malvada Allie.-

-Y así me amas-

-No, Alice, no te ama, no inventes.-

Así, partimos en carcajadas….y recordamos que los chicos estaban frente a nosotras mirándonos con cara de desconcierto. Y darnos cuenta de aquello solamente nos hizo reírnos un poco más.

-Lo lamentamos, chicos.- Dijimos las tres a la vez, con cara de niñas regañadas. Y ahora fueron ellos quienes se dieron la libertad de reír a pata suelta.

-Bueno, niñas, ya que terminaron su…productiva discusión, ¿podemos continuar platicando cómodamente, por favor?- Preguntó Jasper, con un eje de diversión en la voz. Al parecer a los chicos les estaba pareciendo bastante cómica la escena que mis amigas y yo acabábamos de montar.

-Me parece bien, Jazzy Jazz, pero antes…Hola, Jackity Jack, ¿Cómo has estado?- La alegre voz de Alice llenó el ambiente, mientras ella apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, y su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Ella siempre había llamado a Jacob Jackity Jack, pero no me gustaba nada eso de Jazzy Jazz. El último apodo que ella había hecho con cariño para alguien, una manera en que solo ella pudiera llamarlo había sido con Eric.

Frente a nosotras; Jacob con 4 de sus amigos: Seth, Sam, Embry y Quil. Él era un tipo popular, pero a veces prefería salir solo con sus mejores amigos y 'break the habit'(romper el hábito- la canción de breaking the habit), como solía decir él.

Jacob Brandon Black, el hermano mayor de Alice. Mi amor platónico. O eso creía yo. Era alto, de tez morena, cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja, y unos oscuros y profundos ojos. Era bastante diferente a Alice, tanto físicamente como en actitudes. Pero aún así eran bastante unidos. Demasiado. Jacob sabía todo lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas…y, sinceramente, no nos importaba. Confiábamos demasiado en él. Y yo los veía a ambos muy seguido.

-¿Jazzy Jazz? Jajaja. Qué suerte que no soy tú. – Se burló Emmett, en el oído de Jasper. L suficientemente alto para que Edward oyera, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más lo hiciera. Y ambos se rieron del pobre Jasper, que solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos. Y es que realmente ese apodo no le molestaba para nada. Especialmente porque había sido la mismísima Alice quién se lo había dado.

-Hola, niñas. ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Jake, acercándose a nosotras y saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla a cada una de nosotras.

-Este tío no me agrada.- Susurró Edward, viendo como Jacob se llevaba tan bien con las chicas. Especialmente con una de ellas bastante propensa a los accidentes.

La confusión se hizo notable en la mente de Edward en ese preciso momento. Es que, la acababa de conocer ¡No podía estar enamorado! Seguramente era una locura pasajera. Pero entre más le durara sería mejor. Y mientras eso siguiera, él lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Wow. El todo-perfecto Edward Cullen está celoso.- Se burló Jasper, restregándole las palabras en la cara a su amigo.

-Tú cállate, Jazzy Jazz.- La mirada de Edward sobre Jasper era fulminante. Sí las miradas mataran…

-¿Qué traen contra mi Jazzy Jazz?- Intervino Alice, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación…y la de ellos.

-¿Tu Jazzy Jazz?- Preguntó Jake, los celos desbordando de su boca, arrastrando cada palabra.

-Sí, Jazzy Jazz es mi apodo, yo lo inventé, así como se lo inventé a…-La tristeza se hizo presente, y de manera notoria, en los ojos de mi amiga. Obviamente se refería a Eric.

Rosalie y yo estábamos a punto de abrazarla, cuando ella levantó la mano, indicando que no lo hiciéramos.

-Bueno, esa persona no importa. El punto aquí es…¿Qué tienen contra MI Jazzy Jazz?- Exigió Alice, en son de broma, mientras fingía estar enojada.

Jacob se rió un poco, junto a sus amigos, se despidieron con la mano, y se nos perdieron de vista mientras buscaban una mesa. En ese momento se acercó la mesera, con la comida.

-No hay nada de malo con Jazzy Jazz. Es solo que es raro.- Inició Emmett, tomando una rebanada de pizza del centro.

-¿Mi nombre es raro?- Dijo Alice, como ida, mientras masticaba un pedazo de lechuga cuidadosamente.

-No, Jasper es raro.-

-Pero Jasper no es Jazzy Jazz. Jasper es Jasper, tu amigo, el primo de Rosy, Jazzy Jazz es mío. Bueno, no. Es Jasper para mí. Jasper, ¿Te molesta si te digo Jazzy Jazz?-

La sonrisa angelical en el rostro de Alice hizo completamente imposible el negarle algo. No importaba que fuese.

Jasper dejó la pizza de nuevo en su plato y sonrió, mirando perdidamente los ojos de Alice.

Este chico no sabe disimular…pero Alice estaba igual, así que ninguno se dio cuenta. ¿Qué más da?

-No, no te preocupes, tú dime como quieras.- Su voz era suave, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

-Chicos, mejor nos vamos, antes de que rompamos la pequeña burbuja que entre este par de tortolos.- Se burló Rose, mirando intensamente a Jasper.

Alice y 'Jazzy Jazz' se sonrojaron a morir, sacándonos a todos una gran risa.

-No sé de que hablas, Rose.- La mirada de Alice era de súplica.

-No te preocupes, Allie, Jazz no es así. Palabra de mejor amiga.- Aseguró Rosalie, seria de repente, viendo a su amiga con una mirada comprensiva.

-Así es, Allie, no toda la gente es igual.- Le apoyé yo, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Sí, una persona te lastima, pero el dolor no se va con ella, ¿sabes? Mucho menos el temor.-

-¿El dolor que causa una persona?- Preguntó Jasper, de la nada muy interesado, esperando, expectante, una respuesta.

-Sí, yo, bueno, pues…- Por primera vez en una vida de conocerla, Alice parecía no tener palabras ante una situación.

_Esto sería interesante._


	6. ¿Confesiones?

**Wow, hace demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado, es DEMASIADO, tiempo que no actualizaba esto. Este que dejé de salir con Carmina después de que se cambió de escuela xD Así que mi principal inspiración se fue, pero tengo una nueva, ¿saben? Así que aquí me tienen, retomando historias pasadas ;)**

**Cap. 6. Confesiones**

**Alice POV**

Miré el plato, tratando de pensar si era una buena idea que le contara a Jasper de lo mío con Eric. Era algo que no me gustaba recordar, y mucho menos, hablar de ello.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no quise voltear a verlo. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía como reaccionar a algo. Este chico realmente me estaba confundiendo. ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanta confianza si apenas lo conocía? Claro que era el primo de Rose, pero aún así.

Levanté la mirada, pero evité mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de perder la concentración.

-Pasó hace 6 meses.- Comencé, mientras terminaba de aclarar mis ideas.- Yo salía con un jóven...duramos 3 años y...- Las palabras simplemente no salían, por más que lo intentara.

Lágrimas comenzaban a nublar mi vista, pero no me daría el lujo de derramarlas. Él no las valía. Ni las mías ni las de ninguna otra mujer.

Rosalie debió haber notado mi llanto mudo, pues repentinamente sentí un brazo rodeándome los hombros del lado donde Rose debía estar sentada. Sin pensarlo, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Alice.- Murmuró Jasper, pero cuando volteé, él ya estaba parado, pidiéndole sin palabras a Rose, sólo con los ojos, que le cediera el asiento a mi lado. -No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. No te preocupes.- Dijo lentamente, con un sentimiento en sus palabras que no reconocí. ¿Dolor? No, no podía ser.

Bella me sobó el brazo con cuidado, indicándome que ella estaba ahí.

Asentí.

-Está bien, Rose.- Le aseguré.

Momentos después, sentí un espacio vacío en el sillón, que pronto fue llenado por un nuevo peso. Sentí sus brazos inseguros y temblorosos rodearme lentamente. No pude más y rompí en llanto, aferrándome a su pecho.

-Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho ese im... jóven, Alice, no merece tus lágrimas. No pienses en él, porque no te supo apreciar. Vale más que eso, Alice. Vámos, no llores.-

Y de alguna manera, el escucharlo decir aquellas palabras tan dulces, me hizo llorar más. ¿Cómo podía decir eso, como podía apreciarme, si apenas me conocía?

Él pareció sentir el cambio en mis sentimientos, en mis lágrimas.

-No hace falta mucho para darse cuenta de ello, pequeña.-

O tal vez dijo las palabras adecuadas, en el momento perfecto.

-Gra..gracias.- Murmuré, al tiempo que me limpiaba la cara, recobrándome. Agaché la mirada, tratando de esconder mi rostro con mis cabellos, pero lo llevaba demasiado corto como para hacerlo. No podía creer que acababa de montar una escena como esa.

Me sentí terriblemente humillada. Gran primera impresión que había causado a estos chicos.

-No te escondas.- Me pidió Jasper, mientras me levantaba delicadamente la barbilla. -No hiciste nada malo, nada que merezca que escondas tu bello rostro entre esos cabellos.- Su mano ascendió desde mi mejilla hasta uno de mis cabellos, y jugaba con él, haciendo un rizo y después deshaciéndolo, después haciéndolo de nuevo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse.

Entonces, Bella decidió que era momento de interrumpir. Le debo una.

-Y... ¿Quieren hacer algo después de cenar?- Preguntó, tratando de ocultar su timidez, al tiempo que se llevaba un pedazo de lechuga a la boca.

-Pues yo quiero ir a ver una película de ninjas que está en el cine...- Comenzó Emmett, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Rose lo hizo callar. Eso bastó para sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el rostro de su amigo, para después pasarme un brazo por sobre los hombros.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien.- Me susurró, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Y, mágicamente, creí en sus palabras, relajándome. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado con todo el dolor con esas simples palabras? No lo sé, pero lo que era seguro, es que me sentía segura entre sus brazos. Pero claro, todo bueno tiene que acabar...

-ahem.- Escuché a Jacob carraspear a unos centímetros de mí.

-Oh, hola, Jackity Jack.- Saludé, sorprendida por la manera tan ruda en que había interrumpido. Él no era así. Llevé una mano a mi cabello, nerviosa. ¿Notaría que había llorado?

-¿Podrí...Hermana?- Dijo cada palabra pausadamente, pero eso no disminuyó el tono de ira en su voz. Le entregó las cajas de pizza a Seth, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Y en ese momento Jasper y yo nos dimos cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados. Él rápidamente apartó su brazo y se recorrió un poco, de manera que era imposible el menor roce.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó, pero no le hablaba a Jacob; me hablaba a mí. -Lamento haberlo hecho, no pretendía ofenderte de ninguna manera. Y... no se qué me pasó, de verás.- Continuó, algo contrariado, mientras inhalaba profundamente. -De verdad...Lo siento.- Dijo una última ves, antes de ponerse de pie. -Debo irme, adiós.- Y sin siquiera una mirada atrás, se alejó del lugar, dejándonos a todos confundidos, y a mí caer nuevamente en aquel dolor desgarrador, ahora más pronunciado. Tomé mi bolso y me puse de pie.

-Jacob...¿Te importaría llevarme a casa?- Prácticamente le rogué, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él se sobresaltó un poco al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre. Rápidamente se repuso y asintió.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió, ayudándome a parar y dándome un abrazo.

Genial, ahora que Jasper no estaba para distraerlo se había dado cuenta de mis ojos, rojos e hinchados por llorar.

-Alice...-Comenzó Rose, poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy bien.- Le aseguré, aunque mi voz demostraba lo contrario.-Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Cuéntame como estuvo la película de ninjas.- Le dije, con la mejor sonrisa que fui capas de formular. Fracasé indudablemente.

Le aventé las llaves de mi auto.

-Mañana pasaré por él, hazme saber donde pasará la noche.- Pero no la miraba, ya estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida, que Jacob mantenía abierta para mí.

Caminé sin decir una palabra hacia el Ferrari 360 Spider negro de Jacob. No podía creer que me había roto de esa manera. Nunca me había permitido hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando estaba con las chicas. La única ves que me había quebrado así fue hace 6 meses, en la soledad de mi habitación, como la luna y las paredes como los únicos testigos...

-Lo lamento.- Murmuró Jacob al cabo de un rato.

Ni siquiera Seth, quién rara vez se callaba, había dicho algo en todo el trayecto.

-No tienes que arruinar la diversión por mí, Jacob.- Le aseguré, mientras el se estacionaba frente a casa de Sam.

-Pero lo haré.- Su voz no dejaba lugar a ninguna contradicción. Permanecí en silencio mientras el sobrecargado asiento trasero se vaciaba.

-Lo lamento.- Repitió mi hermano cuando se subió nuevamente al auto después de dejar a sus amigos.

-No tienes de que disculparte.- le aclaré, mientras trataba de subirle la música al auto para evitar la conversación. Quería decirle lo que me pasaba, cuanto me lastimaba lo de Eric, y como me había hecho sentir Jasper. Quería abrirme y contarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin llorar, y Jacob jamás había soportado verme llorar. Y dolía más ver todos sus inútiles esfuerzos por hacerme sentir mejor, de hacerme reír, de callar todas mis penas.

Pero esta ves no era algo que Jacob pudiera solucionar.

Él posó sus dedos sobre los míos y movió mi mano sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo para que apagara la radio.

-Hice que el chico se fuera. Lo cual era mi intención, claro. No me gusta que se te acerquen tanto. Pero no quería lastimarte. Lamento haberme entrometido de esa manera. Además...-Tomó aire antes de continuar, acariciándome la mejilla.- Te hice llorar.-

-No.- Dije, demasiado rápido tal vez.

Para este momento ya habíamos llegado a la casa, y Jacob se giró en el asiento para verme de perfil.

Suspiré antes de hacer lo mismo para quedar frente a frente.

-Estaba llorando para cuando tu llegaste.-

ÉL frunció el ceño.

-¿Él te hizo llorar?- Su voz dejaba en claro que si lo había hecho no quedaría sin sanción.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No fue _él. - _Le contesté, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Su mirada de sorpresa dejó en claro que sabía de que hablaba. Se compuso antes de que pudiera pestañear siquiera, dejando que sus facciones se contrajera en una clara señal de enojo.

-¡Mil veces te he dicho que él no vale tus lágrimas. No las vale, Alice!- Casi me gritó, mientras golpeaba la puerta con furia.

Vaya diferencia entre las personas que me habían dicho eso en la última hora.

-No...no las vale.- Dijo nuevamente, esta ves la furia había desaparecido de su voz, y él dejó que su cabeza se recargara en el volante. -Se fue, Alice, pero tú estás aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Tus amigas están aquí. Ese chico de la pizzería está aquí.-

-Lo sé.- Murmuré, pensando en a verdad de sus palabras.- Lo sé, pero una traición no se olvida.- No pude más, y una lágrima resbaló por mis mejillas. Rápidamente levanté el dorso de la mano para secármela, para evitar que Jacob la viera. Como si realmente él necesitara verla para saber que estaba llorando.

-Sácalo todo, Alice. No te lo sigas guardando, te hace daño.-

-No...no hay...no hay nada que decir.-

Él me miró un largo rato.

Le sonreí amargamente.

-No hay nada que decir, hermano. Él no está, tú sí. Me dejó, me dejó por otra después de 3 años, después de tres años que me creí amada. Todo ese tiempo él la estuvo viendo a _ella. _No necesitó más que sus palabras para dejarme, para dejar su vida, y correr a su lado. Y no lo quiero de vuelta, Jake. No quiero que vuelva y me pida perdón y me juré amarme para siempre. Ya no más. No creo en los cuentos de hadas, simplemente no nací para vivir uno. No creo en el amor eterno, ni en los sentimientos sinceros. Sí él me hizo eso, ¿quién mas lo hará? Tengo miedo que me vuelva a pasar, miedo de entregarme a alguien y me dejen de nuevo. No podré soportarlo, Jake. He vivido con esto 6 meses, y cada ves que pienso que me estoy reponiendo, viene alguien que se esta haciendo un hueco en mi corazón, lentamente ganándose mi confianza, y yo no sé que tanto puedo abrirme, y me niego a aceptarlos, y me escondo en mis falsas sonrisas y en las compras nuevamente, sin saber que quiero de la vida. Y vuelvo a casa a llorar en mi habitación, con la ventana y la puerta cerrada, y la música tan alta que me impide pensar bien. Porque no quiero pensar, no quiero amar, no quiero querer, Jake. Ya no más. Estoy harta de temer que me dejen. Estoy harta de temer amar. Ya me harté de sobrevivir, quiero empezar a vivir. Pero no sé como-

-Yo te diré cómo.- me dijo al cabo de un rato, terminando de procesar lo que le había dicho. -No sonrías cuando no quieras, y no dejes que tu confianza sea algo fácil de ganarse.-

-Quiero ser la misma Alice que era hace un año.- Le dije, mientras subía las piernas al asiento y me sentaba en posición fetal. Aquella Alice risueña, sin temor a nada, amando cada cosa del mundo, encontrando la belleza hasta en la más pequeña de las cosas, siempre positiva, alegre, amante de las modas y las compras, estar entre la gente sin una barrera de por medio, bailar con cuanta persona me invitara a hacerlo, reír genuinamente con amigas, y dar abrazos cada ves que quería hacerlo. Sin engaños, sin máscaras, sin falsas sonrisas. Sin mudas súplicas de ayuda, sin mentir, sin engañar. Quería volver a ser así.

-Para eso, sólo queda confiar, Alice.-

-Pero si cuando confíe...-

-Cuando confiabas eras feliz.- Me interrumpió. -A veces la gente miente o engaña, Alice, pero no todos son así. Dale una oportunidad a los demás, date una oportunidad a ti misma. No me hace feliz decirte esto, pero podrías darte una oportunidad con el chico ese. Se ve buena gente, y se preocupaba por ti. Te pidió perdón a ti, no a mí. A mí me ignoro, y quien pudo haberle partido la cara era yo, no tú. Y aún así, fue a ti a quien rindió cuentas, fue por ti por quien se preocupó.-

-Y después se fue sin mas.-

-Alice, a veces los chicos somos más complejos. No entendemos que esperan de nosotros. Como yo en este momento. ¿No viste su mirada? Estaba confundido. Dale una oportunidad. SI te busca, no lo ahuyentes, ¿Trato? SI tu le das una oportunidad, yo se la daré también.-

-No lo quiero tratar como un experimento.-

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-ÉL no es un experimento.- Contestó, después de un rato de recapacitar. - Le estás dando la oportunidad. Te estás dando la oportunidad. Puedes hacerlo, y, créeme, él no es chico problema. Si no no te autorizaría acercarte a él.-

-Pareces conocerlo.- Comenté, aflojando un poco el agarre de mis piernas, pues me estaba empezando a marcar las uñas.

-No, te conozco a ti. No dejarías que un chico te abrazara, o te viera llorar, o siquiera te lastimaría cuando se fuera cuando llego yo si no te importara. Jamás te importó cuando te ahuyentaba a los chicos, decías que si se iban era porque no valía la pena. Él es el primero que se va sin decir nada y que a ti te duele.-

Recapacité un momento. Tenía razón.

-¿Para que necesito una hermana si te tengo a tí?- Le dije, sonriéndole de verdad.

Y él lo notó, pues me contestó con una sonrisa bien ancha.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. -Ahora vete o los chicos se acabaran la pizza sin ti.- Le ordené, mientras me bajaba del auto.

Me acercó y me besó la coronilla.

-Tenlo por seguro que ya se las terminaron.-

-¡Pero si eran 4!- Protesté.

-Lo dices como si no los conocieras.-

Solté una carcajada, mientras lo veía alejarse a toda velocidad en su auto. Me quedé ahí, sentada en el borde de la fuente, sonriendo para mis adentro. Mi hermano tenía razón, Jasper no había hecho nada, él merecía una oportunidad. Que...Eric, me obligué a pensar su nombre, hubiera sido un error en mi vida, no significa que yo no pudiera tener amigos. Especialmente uno que me había llamado tanto la atención.

Decidida, y con un peso menos de encima, me incorporé lentamente y entré a la casa, regresando al mundo real.

-¿Alice? ¿Hija? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó mi mamá, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me dio un abrazo y un beso, como siempre. Pero esta ves significaron mucho más para mí. Mi mamá siempre había estado ahí para mí. La abracé fuerte.

-Te quiero, mamá.-

-Y yo a ti, hija. Lo que no quiero es que Rosalie siga llamando cada 5 minutos preguntando por ti.- DIjo bromeando. Reí con ella.

-¿Y papá?- Pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa de abrazarlo también.

-No debe tardar.- Me informó, mientras me prestaba el teléfono.

-Bien.- DIje, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, y corriendo a mi habitación, teléfono en mano, como en los viejos tiempos. A Rose y Bella les encantaría saber en que había terminado aquella pequeña escena en la pizzería.

**Jasper POV**

Salí arrastrando los pies, negándome a mirar atrás. Una sola ojeada, una sola mirada, y correría de vuelta a estrechar a Alice entre mis brazos hasta que se sintiera mejor, y haría hasta lo imposible por sanar su corazón.

Pero primero tenía que sanar el mismo. Saber que Alice había pasado por lo mismo era todavía más duro. Yo aún sufría, no mucho, pero aún me dolía. Me había costado acostumbrarme a vivir sin Adrienne, a confiar en los demás, a creer en mi mismo nuevamente. Y aún tenía problemas a veces, y eso había sido años atrás. No quería ni imaginar el dolor de Alice. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No quería ir muy rápido, eso era un hecho. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería perderla.

Y haberme salido así, sin más, fue un error más en mi vida. Pero... ¿Qué debía hacer? Un momento le hice una pregunta, y al otro la tenía llorando entre mis brazos. No podría soportarlo.

Solo esperaba que me diera una oportunidad... que no me juzgara por este error. ¿pero qué podía esperar? Una chica tan hermosa como ella debía tener más de un admirador. Sin duda más de uno que no fuera un imbécil aferrado a su pasado, demasiado cobarde para encararla, o aceptar la atracción que había nacido en mi. Inhalé hondo, tratando de tragarme el coraje que comenzaba a sentir contra mi mismo.

Le pediría a Rosalie un consejo. Eso haría. Ella era su amiga, así que me ayudaría, ¿Verdad? Sólo esperaba que sí, porque si ella decía que no, eso significaba que Alice no quería nada conmigo, o que sólo la lastimaría.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con mil ideas en la mente. Pero todas me dirigían al mismo punto; Alice.


End file.
